


Coming Home

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [51]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues.  In this chapter, Sam sends Ryan a present on set.</p><p>
  <i>"Did you get my present?" Sam asks.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yeah." Ryan chews on his bottom lip for a moment, then a crooked smile creeps out of hiding. "I'm wearing it."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

Sam spends most of his first break choosing an appropriate present for Ryan and most of the second one arranging for it to be delivered, on set, to his lover. Discreetly. With a note. And instructions on the box that it's not be opened in the presence of others. Hoping that the woman on the other end of things has gotten everything right. But Eva says she swears by the shop and vouched for their use by many of those in La-la-land who are into the kinkier side of things. Not a word slips past their lips, she promised. Certainly not a name. And god knows Sam trusts Eva so that's good enough for him. 

One of the production assistants hands Ryan a brown paper-wrapped parcel as soon as they break for lunch. He raises an eyebrow but thanks the man, then tucks the box beneath his arm while he heads for Catering. God, he is _starving_ , was too caught up in the scene this morning to snack regularly like he usually does. By the time he hits his trailer he's got an overflowing plate and two cold bottles of water; he's hardly able to hold the package anymore. Shutting his door behind him, he sits down at the small table and tucks in to his meal, relishing the quiet and peace of solitude after dealing with the chaos of the set all morning.

Ryan's halfway through his food before his curiosity returns to the mystery parcel. There's no return address on the wrapping - god, he hopes it's not another weird stalker gift, like that woman who asked for a bottle of his sperm - and he cautiously slices through the packing tape with his house key, just in case the contents are fragile. The first thing he finds is a note:

_Hey lover - thought it would be really fucking hot if you were to put this in before you come home to me. Love, Sam_

He blinks, completely surprised. A 'hey lover' note? From Sam? Damn. Intrigued now, he quickly shoves aside the tissue paper and pulls out... His breath catches. The [black plug](http://www.comeasyouare.com/default/index.cfm/shop/product/Fun-Factory-Bootie-Butt-Plug) is made of soft silicone, and it curves gracefully from the narrow neck.

Sam checks his phone again the moment he gets in the door. Nothing from Ryan and he doesn't know whether that's good or bad but the store sent him an email saying they'd delivered the package. Fretting just a little, he busies himself with setting the marinated steaks out to come to room temperature, puts the wine out to breathe too, and scrubs up some potatoes. There's asparagus in the fridge but he doesn't know if Ryan wanted that with tonight's meal or another time. Fuck. He grabs a beer and stretches out on the couch, flicking through the channels as he tries to relax.

Ryan is hyper-aware of the damn plug for the whole trip home. He'd put it in last thing before leaving his trailer, carefully prepping his ass and then lubing up the silicone. And _god_ , even though it's clearly designed to be worn comfortably beneath clothing, there's no way to distract himself from the ever-present pressure against his prostate. Every time he shifts position... _Damn_. It makes him think of his lover's fingers, curling to rub him just right.

He lets himself into the house quietly, absurdly nervous about seeing Sam again -- letting him know. His face feels like it's on fire by the time he leans in the doorway to the TV room, just watching his lover for a long moment, the colored lights flickering over his gorgeous face. "Hey."

"Hey." Sam immediately turns off the TV and sits up. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, I..." Ryan gestures over his shoulder, then nods. "I, uh. I came home." God, he feels like a fucking idiot.

"Did you get my present?" Sam asks.

"Yeah." Ryan chews on his bottom lip for a moment, then a crooked smile creeps out of hiding. "I'm wearing it."

Fuck. Sam's cock gives a rough throb. "How's it feel?" he asks. "Was it hard to put in?"

"No, it's... it's pretty comfortable, actually," Ryan confesses softly. He pushes away from the doorframe and crosses the room, his eyes hot on his lover as he moves to straddle him on the couch. "Every time I move, it feels like you're fingering me."

"Do you think you'd end up coming if you wore it for long enough?" Sam asks, sliding his hands around to Ryan's ass and groaning softly as he feels the base of the plug through Ryan's jeans.

"You mean, just from that?" Ryan gasps a little and curls his hands around Sam's shoulders to steady himself. "If I was thinking about you at the same time...? Yeah, probably." _Fuck_. He dips his head and licks a wet swipe along Sam's throat.

"If you were thinking about me fucking you after," Sam whispers, pressing the plug deeper through the soft denim. "Just pulling it out and sliding right in, your hole so fucking open for me..."

The silicone strokes just right over Ryan's sweet spot and he whimpers, shivering slightly. "What about you?" he murmurs, nibbling gently along Sam's jaw. "How would you handle it, knowing I was doing that for you?"

"I would be so fucking turned on," Sam murmurs, fingers working the plug non-stop, pressing and twisting to make sure it keeps touching Ryan _right there_. "And if I was there, I'd fuck you until you came again."

Ryan moans and shifts position, beginning to rock his hips, his cock achingly hard inside his jeans. He grinds against Sam and shudders with pleasure, racing towards his peak already.

"Come on," Sam urges, rhythmically fucking the plug into Ryan. "Let me feel it..."

"God," Ryan mutters, curling his fingers into the fabric of Sam's shirt. "So fucking... so..." He stiffens, his orgasm pummeling through him in a shockwave. His muscles clutch the plug tightly and he sprays hot inside his jeans.

"Oh, fuck," Sam breathes, his own cock jerking violently, so hard it hurts. "Get them off," he demands, a hand already between them, trying to get at Ryan's zipper.

Somehow Ryan manages to scramble out of Sam's lap without landing on his ass on the floor, but it's a near thing. He frantically kicks off his shoes and then shoves at his jeans, eager to get rid of the damp denim for its own sake. He's only just got his shirt tugged off and tossed aside when he kneels against the back of the couch, fingers digging into the upholstery and thighs spread.

"You look so fucking hot like this," Sam murmurs, moving behind him, his t-shirt shed and his jeans unzipped, cock freed from its confines. He runs his fingers over the base of the plug still in Ryan's ass, the black stark and distinct against his lover's skin. Grips it and twists, slowly pulling it free.

Ryan moans and arches his back, desire sparking up his spine with every teasing twist. "Fuck yes," he mutters, and glances back over his shoulder. Watching Sam's eyes, he angles his ass back.

Sam groans, watching Ryan's hole gape with the loss of the plug. "You sure you don't want more of this?" he teases, pushing it back in and giving it another twist.

Shivering with fresh arousal, Ryan tries to get himself under control. "Are you sure you can handle not getting any of _this_?"

"Who said anything about me not getting any?" Sam says with a grin, pulling the plug free again, his cock giving another rough throb at the sight of Ryan's open hole.

"Come on, Sam," Ryan whispers, his voice husky with lust. He stares at Sam's erection, so fucking close, fluid just pearling up on the crown. "I want you."

Fuck. Like Sam could hold out against that. Like he'd want to. He tosses the plug to the floor and lines up, teasing the tip against that already-slick pucker before slowly pushing inside.

Ryan groans, the muscles of his shoulders bunching tight as he grips the back of the sofa and holds himself stiff for Sam. It doesn't hurt as much as it usually does, since the plug was already holding him open. It just feels so damn fucking good. "Oh, yeah," he whispers, and licks his lips. "More."

"Slut," Sam murmurs, grinning as he pushes deeper, slowly but steadily until he bottoms out with a low groan.

"I reckon," Ryan agrees, and laughs softly. Come to think of it, if any other lover had ever made such an outrageous request of him, would he have done it? No fucking way, he's pretty sure. There's just something about Sam that makes Ryan want to say yes to absolutely anything.

"Oh, god," Sam breathes, panting softly as he works to get himself under control. "You're so hot and open..." He pulls out, right to the tip, watching his lover's body gape for a second, then slams back in.

Ryan shouts, firming up his stance. And the next time Sam drives into him, Ryan meets and matches the thrust, challenging his lover to take him even harder.

Sam drives into Ryan, holding nothing back now that his lover's urging him on. He moves into him, faster, harder, deeper, his whole body aching with the power behind it.

"Fuck, yes!" Ryan cries out, his back arching and his hips angling so that every harsh rush of Sam's cock pounds into him _right there_ , so fucking perfectly. "God, yes. I love you!"

Sam just grins and drives in even harder, hurtling towards the edge at a furious pace now.

 _I love you?_ echoes incredulously in Ryan's brain, because that had to have been one of the stupidest all-time moments to say those three little words. So he shoves the thought aside with a snarl and bears down, rocking back to meet each thrust and make it better for his lover.

So fucking close he can taste it, Sam drops a hand under Ryan, grasping his half-hard cock and stroking to match the rhythm of his hips. "Come on," he urges. "Come with me..."

Whimpering in surprise Ryan bucks back against Sam in protest. But then in the next instant he relaxes and moves into his lover's hold, letting Sam's rhythm take him over. "Close," he gasps, digging his fingernails into the upholstery. "Oh god, Sam, so close... so fucking... Fuck!"

_Yes! _Sam unloads with a shout, his hips pumping as his cock spurts hard and heavy again and again, Ryan's come slicking his fingers.__

__Ryan's chest heaves as he struggles for breath. God, if this is what happens when he comes home from work wearing a plug... "I might start doing that every day," he mumbles, bracing against the sofa back and dropping his head to his forearm._ _

__"I'd be all for that." Sam grins, kissing Ryan's shoulder, cock still pulsing inside him._ _

__With a soft laugh, Ryan reaches back to wrap one arm around his lover's waist. "And you?" he asks. "If I send you gifts, will you try them out for me? Maybe not a plug, but..."_ _

__"Yeah." Sam nods, smiling. "Of course I would."_ _

__"I'll have to do some shopping then." Ryan grins and gives his lover a kiss. "And see what I can come up with."_ _

__"I'll give you the website for the place Eva recommended to me," Sam says, kissing Ryan back. "That's where I got the plug. She said they're very discreet."_ _

__"Yeah?" Ryan licks his lips, thinking about their mutual encounter with Eva. "I wonder... Do you think if we invite her over again, she'd let us film... that? Us?" His cheeks flush slightly. And god, if Sam hadn't just rocked his world all to hell, there's no way Ryan wouldn't be spike-hard right now, just thinking about it._ _

__"I don't know," Sam says, slowly easing out and shifting to the side, Ryan pulled with him. "But you could ask her, and we can certainly have her over again either way."_ _

__"Either way, again and again?" Ryan asks, trying to choke back a snicker. He settles in against his lover with a sigh of pleasure. "Yeah, I mean, if you think she might be interested in playing with us again... I really enjoyed her company."_ _

__"I know you did," Sam says, laughing too. "We could DP you. One real cock and one fake one."_ _

__"Oh, Jesus," Ryan breathes, and even as he shakes his head his cock lets him know very clearly that _he wants this_. And so it will happen, Eva willing. "And maybe you could fuck me while I'm going down on her?"_ _

__Sam grins. "That would be really fucking hot," he says, linking their fingers together. "Anything else?"_ _

__"Anything else?" Ryan echoes, and has to snicker. "Yeah, Sam. I'll make you a gigantic list."_ _

[To chapter fifty-two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/858835)


End file.
